Studies will be conducted to evaluate volume control and Na, K, Cl, and H2O fluxes in rat renal cortical cells (slices). The role of ouabain uninhibited transport processes will be assessed as will the importance of extracellular calcium and angiotensin II. The importance of prostaglandins and bradykinin will also be investigated.